1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face masks, and, in particular, face masks formed from a plurality of layers and with the individual layers serving different functions and with a molded bead extending around the edge of the face mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, face masks have been constructed using a pair of flexible layers of fiberfill material and with a layer of filter material supported between the layers of fiberfill material. In the prior art face masks, an edge portion of the face mask is heat sealed to form a line seal extending around the periphery of the mask and with this periphery line seal stiffening and sealing the edge portion of the face mask. In order to provide for the face mask of the prior art being sealed against the face of the wearer, a pair of elastic bands are attached to the face mask. The elastic bands extend around the head of the wearer so that the mask is pulled tightly against the face. The prior art face masks also use a separate piece of foam rubber which is attached to the inner surface of the face mask and extend across the nose bridge portion of the mask. The piece of foam rubber provides for additional sealing of the mask in the nose bridge area. In addition, the prior art face masks include a metal clip on the outside of the mask across the nose bridge portion, so that the wearer of the mask can bend the metal clip to maintain the foam rubber in sealing contact.
Generally, the masks of the prior art are uncomfortable to wear, since the mask is maintained very tightly against the face by the double bands and with the metal clip also squeezing the mask against the face in the nose bridge area. It will be appreciated that if the mask is uncomfortable to wear, there are times when workers will not wear the mask even though the use of a filter mask is indicated because of environmental conditions.
In addition, the prior art masks do not maintain as tight an edge seal during facial movement such as during speech or change or facial expression. Also, the use of the metal clip, once set in position, may allow for the entire nose bridge portion lifting off during facial movement.